


An evening

by adella_green



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Just an ordinary evening in the Starecross library.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	An evening

His hair had started to turn grey. Under soft strokes of a brush, some strands looked opalescent, almost as mother of pearl. It still smelt of tobacco and some mysterious herb he would often add to his smoking blend.  
It was almost a potion, Segundus thought. Not magical in the strict sense of the word, but definitely enchanting to him personally.  
He couldn't help but gently kiss the back of Childermass' head and he immediately heard an almost unrecognisable, yet so familiar swift of air from his lover's lungs that meant an affectionate smile.  
"You are making it hard for me to concentrate", said Childermass. He was busy filling a table with different forms of Latin verbs. He obviously could fluently read Latin due to his vast experience with the exhaustive variety of books, but he somehow lacked the nuanced knowledge of grammar (at least, enough to write complex texts).  
Segundus was slightly surprised when Childermass asked for his help, but couldn't refuse as he was a natural teacher and also proud of his own education.  
"I hope I am not too old to memorize it all", sighed Childermass, suddenly responding to the earlier thoughts of Segundus. "Or even for starting this endeavour in the first place".  
"Oh, it is never too late to embark on something new", Segundus replied passionately. "As you know, naturally, there are quite a few examples of such in the history of magic".  
"Yes, but…", Childermass sounded uncommonly uncertain.  
"I'm confident in your success", Segundus persuaded, laying the finishing brush strokes onto his partner's hair and starting to entwine it. Raven-black and a-touch-of-silver hair felt heavy in his hands. It was quite some time before Childermass was ready to trust him with his uncontrollable mane, but Segundus quickly became skillful enough to tame it. A single braid also proved itself perfectly convenient in everyday life.  
"Hmm, it should be 'estamos', not 'estamus'", an unwanted remark escaped the teacher's mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry", he reinstated himself momentarily.  
"It's fine", muffled Childermass, chewing on the tip of his pencil. Then he smudged the wrong letter and wrote in the correct one.  
His handwriting suited his character thoroughly. Chaotic and harsh at the first sight, to an observant eye it showed patterns in certain lines and curls of symbols. Segundus found it fascinating in the very first letter he received from Childermass (though it was practically a shortest note informing of an upcoming visit to Starecross).  
With his thoughts wandering all over, Segundus felt slumbery.  
"I think it is time to retire", he said, suppressing a yawn.  
"I surely do not mind calling it a day", Childermass answered readily, stretching cautiously not to hit Segundus.  
The teacher took the sheets out of his new student's hands and put it on one of the two tables in the library.  
"I will check it tomorrow", he promised. "Though I'm sure everything is quite correct".  
Childermass made a doubtful face.  
Segundus let his glance dwell on the result of his hairstyling work. It looked fairly uncommon still, but suited Childermass well, making him look like some kind of a respectable gentleman. However, Segundus didn't say it out loud, as he knew how mindful his partner was about his reputation as a rogue.  
When they left the library, they did not feel the need to hold hands, they just walked very close as if they trusted each other that neither would leave the other's side.


End file.
